


Lúthien Tinúviel and her son Dior

by Thetimetrick



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetimetrick/pseuds/Thetimetrick
Summary: This is a gift for the wonderful StarSpray, with whom I hope to become friends after this exchange!You had any really cool prompts for each character, but I can't write a story to save my life, so I drew you something :)The first one is Lúthien and Dior, and the second one is Idril standing in her garden!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarSpray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpray/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/DxPLPeI)   
[](http://imgur.com/Qxoi3Yc)

**Author's Note:**

> I used a photo of a statue I saw in a museum once for reference for the first drawing, but I don't know the name of the statue I'm afraid, nor could I find it


End file.
